projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Sivethaz the Tarnished
'Sivethaz '(formerly known as Zadroth Skullwither) was a skeletal sorcerer who excelled at dark magic and is considered a traitor among the Forsaken for his heinous crimes and twisted experiments on the unwilling. He has ascended into lichdom since the defeat of the Lich King, and has served the Burning Legion during Deathwing's attempt to bring an end to Azeroth. Appearance and Personality Sivethaz (as Zadroth) appears as a tall skeletal humanoid with a long white beard and long white hair. His face is almost entirely covered in wrappings, only revealing his single blood red eye. He is usually seen wearing torn robes. Zadroth's bones have mutated over time, his hunchback posture revamped as horn-like bones have appeared on his back, tearing his robes even more. Due to the constant growth of his excess bones, Zadroth is forced to break them from time to time, using them as protective shoulderguards. He is able to remove his only eye from its socket and use it for a scouting spell, akin to the Eye of Kilrogg. Zadroth usually has many lanterns strapped on his robe, most of his lanterns use mutilated eyes from the living as a power source. It is unknown why he uses the lanterns, since he is able to see in the dark with his blood red eye. It is occasionaly speculated that he also has a sixth sense. Zadroth always carries his demonic staff with him. It is known that he brutaly murdered a Forsaken warlock in the invasion of Ironforge to acquire his acursed staff. Upon ascension into lichdom, it is quite obvious that his looks became that of a lich's. Sivethaz (also as Zadroth) is known to be an extremely devious individual, and he has not been shown to be very tolerant. An unforgiving summoner and leader of several undead factions, Sivethaz upholds his leadership with an almost fascist feel. (Personality still WIP since I can't be arsed to describe it in detail XD) The Cataclysm During the events of the Cataclysm and Deathwing's return, Sivethaz had taken over Scholomance for his own sadistic intentions, and used it as a stronghold before the Reshaping. Scholomance had been used for Sivethaz's free-time experiments which were mostly orchestrated on High Elves, to which Sivethaz seemed to have held extremely negative feelings. It was during this time that he served the Burning Legion alongside the annihilan, Velroth, who had been the Right Hand of Veskalas. Sivethaz had conducted the ritual to summon Veskalas, an Eredar Lord of the Burning Legion, and Veskalas was successfully brought into Azeroth, within the Dustwallow Marsh. Sivethaz has since led numerous offensives on behalf of the Legion, specifically on the continent of Lordaeron. Eventually, as Deathwing's defeat was ever closer, a band of adventurers gathered together to assault Scholomance, and thus ended up decimating many of Sivethaz's experiments and complete creations, freeing several High Elves in the process. Sivethaz's most skilled apprentice, Throv, ended up hiding Sivethaz's phylactery before the siege became too intense to handle, and they were later vanquished with Sivethaz's chances of returning still solid. The Present During the Reshaping, Sivethaz had regenerated his body within Caer Darrow. Without any followers or a formidable army, Sivethaz cautiously explored this brave new world, and eventually came across 'The Black Death' with whom he had ended up joining forces. The two eventually ended up being soul-linked, and Sivethaz is now capable of assuming different temporary bodies in order to use them as guises (this includes his former identity, Zadroth Skullwither). OOC stuff *Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ybY00x49B4 Category:Spellcaster Category:Undead Category:Skeleton Category:Independent Category:Sorcerer Category:Character Category:Active Category:Dark Category:Evil Category:Traitor Category:Male